


Worlds Collide

by TheLastShadow



Series: Imperfect Harmony [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Gabriel is far from home.

The archangel knows but he doesn't care because he won't return to Heaven. He won't return to watch his siblings slaughter one another in a quest for power disguised as love. Instead he flies to earth to hide away among the mortals. When he swoops down to land an unknown force pushes him through a doorway that leads to stars and darkness. He grapples between branches and barely manages to stop his rapid decent. He hauls himself up and over a pathway carved out of the Tree's branch that sways to an unseen tune.

The archangel stares in awe at the leaves that aren’t really leaves but clusters upon clusters of stars and dust that shimmers brightly. He’s never seen a creation such as this before and it’s astounding. He’s so caught up with exploring the ridges of wood that he almost doesn’t hear the voice echoing from the base of the tree. He looks over the edge seeing only darkness but he leaps over anyway. His wings unfurl and he glides down until he lands on a large root.

He sees someone on their back struggling to move. He sees hands clutch dirt and feet kicking weakly unable to get a foot hold on the ground. Gabriel steps closer taking in the shock of red hair and paling skin feeling pity for it as it struggles for breath.

“I’m… sorry… I’m sorry b-brother… I’m…”

Gabriel is beside him in a blink of an eye. The man’s green eyes are glazed and his breathing becomes laborious as time passes.

He knows he’d do the world a favor by killing the man.

_Blasphemer, heretic, pagan…_

But he doesn’t.

Loki, delirious from the pain, calls him _brother_ and _friend_. The angel just nods, accepting the man’s forgiveness and rocks him gently as he hums to settle the dying man’s panicked heart. Gabriel continues with his song even after the other stops breathing as if to comfort himself. The angel feels his heart ache as he closes the dull eyes that stare at nothing but he still clutches the still form. When he finally draws away from the cooling skin he feels himself freeze. An electric current buzzes through him and it knocks him backwards.

Gabriel is the trickster god.

Suffice it to say no one notices the new Loki. He’s surprised and a little angered on Loki’s behalf because, really?

This is supposed to be his _family_?

It's not long before he hears the whispers flowing through his vessel. He feels the memories within the deeply rooted magic telling him he is cursed. It cries saying _Loki_ is a curse of pain.

Later, when the Morning Star slips a sharp sword between his ribs he realizes the voices were right. He sees futures branch out before him and he knows nothing will ever be the same. It's frightening but he welcomes the half formed memories of his futures because at least he'll be whole.

He almost cries in relief before they all go dark.

Loki dies, again.


End file.
